


cookies and milk

by saeizo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, engaged lesbians, pieck and yelena don’t know how to make cookies, pieck likes chocolate chips, supportive families, yelenas a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeizo/pseuds/saeizo
Summary: pieck and yelena have been engaged for two years. spending a late winter night together the two decide to bake cookies to pass some time. does the night end with the cookies being baked or them setting their shared apartment on fire?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	cookies and milk

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 2nd oneshot! pikulena is such an underrated ship i have to feed myself >:( anyways enjoy<3 comments and kudos are appreciated!! 🕊

pieck and yelena have been together for 7 years, actually their engaged. pieck was proposed to by yelena 2 years ago and theyve been living together in a shared apartment ever since, they were planned to get married this year during summer. yelena and piecks family was supportive of them and were so happy for the two. 

“babe did you see a letter in the mail it was supposed to be from jean” pieck asked while rummaging through the pile of mail on top of the kitchen counter

“OH FUCK IM SO SORRY I THREW IT AWAY” yelena answered and came running in throwing her hands into the kitchen dumpster and searching through it for the letter

“it’s fine baby leave it ill ask jean to send me the letter again” pieck simply let out a laugh and grabbed yelenas wrist and pulled her hands up out of the trash dragging her hands to the sink 

“what was it for anyway?” yelena asked while washing her hands

“jeans reply to the wedding invitation he can’t text me cause i don’t have his number and i asked him to put his number in the letter but guess it’s gone now don’t worry about it” pieck reassured her beloved fiancée

“alright you wanna order chinese take out of you want me to make something?” yelena asks and wraps her long skinny arms around piecks small waist. 

“hmm wanna make cookies? we can send some to the others aswell” pieck asks and tries getting out of her grasp.

“others???” yelena questions

“jean and marco have told their parents about their relationship , eren and armin have gotten married, mikasa and annie have come out as a couple so we can send cookies to them as a congrats” pieck told yelena 

“you wanna go shopping for the ingredients? we do have to go shopping soon anyways?” yelena picked her up coat and walked to the door as she was asking the question.

“yes but hold on i need to change my pants.” pieck pointed down towards her kitten pajamas 

after pieck had finished changing, they both had walked out of their apartment locking the door behind them. they didn’t need to drive as the shopping mall was directly beside the building. the two walked with their hands intertwined and grabbed a shopping cart from the front of store and started to stroll down the aisles. 

“alright we need eggs,pasta,milk,vanilla extract,frozen vegetables,more fruits,oat milk,jasmine rice, fresh tomatoes, pineapple,apples,strawberries,oranges,blueberries, kiwi,chocolate, chocolate chips, and snacks of our choice” yelena read off the grocery list. 

“oat milk is so ass but it hit different with oatmeal” pieck said while putting the oat milk into the cart

( authors too lazy to take you guys through the entire shopping process sorry)

after returning home, the couple put away the groceries 

after putting everything away, yelena looked up a cookie recipe on google 

pieck had known what the main ingredients were but..

“wait we have to use the chocolate chips? I thought i could have them” piecks expression was shocked and defeated as she walked to take the chocolate chips out of the pantry 

“shawty it’s CHOCOLATE CHIP cookies” yelena emphasized the chocolate chip 

“:(“

“did you just say sad face” 

“maybe”

“ok go heat up this butter in the microwave cause apparently joyfoodsunshine.com says so”

pieck took the cup of butter from yelenas hand and waddled to the microwave

“thank you angel ok next” yelena took the cup and poured it into the large bowl

“uh 1 cup of white gra na lu ated suger” 

“gran ualated dummy” pieck corrected

“what the fuck is that” yelena looked at pieck with a confused expression 

“doesn’t matter we don’t need granulated sugar we can use regular sugar” pieck told yelena and started to pour 1 cup of sugar into a measuring cup

“whatever anyways next we need two teaspoons of vanilla extract” yelena read off the computer screen

pieck did exactly as told

“nextttt uh 2 large eggs WHY THEY GOTTA BE LARGE” yelena barked at the screen

“why am i engaged to you” pieck walked to the fridge and took out two eggs 

she cracked one of them and let yelena crack the second one, yelena cracked it but a shell had gotten into the mix and yelena started chanting about how there’s a demon in their kitchen who put the egg shell in the mix.

“and 3 cups all purpose flour WHY DOES IT HAVE PURPOSE” yelena barked again 

“im gonna slam your face into the screen”

pieck had done the first two cups of flour with no issue but the third cup overflowed a little.

“SEEEE DEMO-“ yelena pointed into the bowl

but was shut up by pieck slapping her head with a kitchen towel

“ok last step is 1 and a half teaspoon of baking soda”

yelena offered to do this since it was the last task. don’t worry their was no mention of demons or her somehow messing up

after mixing all the ingredients inside of the bowl the two shared a look and smirked.

it’s choccy chip time

pieck took 3 handfuls and dumped them into the bowl, yelena took 1 heap and put them into the bowl

pieck popped a few into her mouth and tied the bag up and put it into the freezer

“for later” pieck said with a handful of chocolate chips in her mouth

the two pulled out the tray and lined it with parchment paper

“baby DO YOU KNOW WHAT A CIRCLE IS” pieck pointed at yelena who was kneading a portion of the cookie batter in her hands which clearly wasn’t in the shape of a circle but more of a square

“stop shaming my cookie molding skills ill bite you”

after finishing all the cookie dough ( it didn’t actually finish since pieck insisted on leaving a little bit cause she wanted to eat it later) they popped the tray into the oven at 375 degrees fahrenheit.

after 30 minutes, the two heard the ding of the oven indicating the cookies were done. they both walked out and opened the oven revealing the golden brownish cookies baked perfectly.

both of them inhaled and pieck rolled her eyes back at the smell, it was intoxicating. the smell of the chocolate chips melted into the cookies,the slight warmth that she could feel on her face from the oven. 

yelena pulled out the tray of cookies with a kitchen glove and set them on a counter. seconds after pieck reached her hand forward and tried to grab one but was immediately swatted away by yelena

“hey hey hey what the fuck don’t touch a tray of freshly baked cookies that just came out of the oven” yelena told pieck as she closed the oven and took the glove off.

“how long do we have to wait?” pieck asked eagerly

“12 minutes now come watch supernatural with me”

12 minutes pass and the alarm pieck had set on her phone went off, the black haired girl jumped off the couch and sprinted towards the tray of cookies that were now warm and ready to eat. 

pieck grabbed one and took a bite, she moaned at the taste ( not like that you sick freaks ) the ooze of the gooey chocolate chips that melted perfectly , the softness of the dough, the smell, everything about the cookies was worth moaning to.

yelena grabbed one and gave a “hmm” nod of approval after trying it, they had made about 20 and yelena plated about 6 and brought them to the couch. 

she left the rest for the others as pieck did mention she wanted to send some to them as a congrats.

the two spent the night under their shared apartments roof , watching supernatural, indulging in the cookies the two had made together for the first time, yelena falling asleep midway, and pieck “accidentally” finishing all the cookies.


End file.
